


i'll save you a seat (on the way down)

by tsunwalker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunwalker/pseuds/tsunwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stuff i wrote on tumblr.  varying ships, characters, verses, whatever.</p>
<p>summaries before each chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll save you a seat (on the way down)

**Author's Note:**

> ——— For what is death, but revenge given passion?

He was wearing a suit, and damn if it didn’t look good on him. She had forgotten, Minerva realized, just how good-looking her… ex-lover, she supposed, was.

(Thinking of him in terms of exes hurt more than she was willing to admit, but what else could they be when she had been running from him for a hundred years?)

Looking away, she sighed into her wine. No, she wouldn’t get caught staring, not like the little mortals who were currently ignoring their dates in favor of ogling him. Which, ok, yeah, annoyed her a ton, but she always did get jealous easily. Just ask to foolish goddess of righteous war, who had crossed her centuries ago and still was on her shit list. And that was just for daring to get closer to her brother.

Revenge was rarely logical, and thus the goddess in charge had a tendency to lash out for the stupidest things. But Rogue had understood that, and it was one of the things Minerva had loved about him. He hadn’t asked her to be anything other than who she was, and had continued to hold her close as she broke down. Love like that never changed, not even after a century of running away.

Bars like this one had been her source of energy during those years, places where she could pretend to listen to the troubles of mortals, and drop hints of ways they could get back at those that had harmed them. It was amusing, normally, how ready they were sometimes to take the words of a pretty face (and she knew she had one of those, one of the benefits of being a goddess) and do exactly what she said. Once a death had occurred, she would leave, vanishing into thin air if needed.

After all, she hadn’t been ready to see the god of death, not yet.

Not after she had watched him kill her own father.

Her nature demanded that he pay for what he had done, but her heart begged for his safety. A battle within, but one that she wasn’t sure if she could win, which was why she had fled from his side. She didn’t trust herself not to wrap her hands around his neck, to try and kill him like he had killed her father. But at the same time, she knew his reasons for doing just that, and it was also in line with the values she embodied. And that just made things even more complicated.

“It’s been a while.” Green eyes (green for envy, some had said in the past back when mortals actually told tales of her legacy) rose, meeting red hidden behind black hair. An understatement, really, and he should’ve known better than to make that to her. But, then again, how else did one start a conversation with someone who has been on the run for so long?

Dear gods he looked good.

With a shake of her head, the goddess of revenge, tried to focus on the task at hand. “Business or pleasure?” Was he after her, or was there to be another death so soon? Or was he just trying to take a break, like any average deity would. There was a time when she would’ve known without asking, but those days were long gone. But that was her fault.

His response was a slight shrug and a motion towards the seat across from her. Once she nodded, he pulled it out, sitting with the class only death could possess. “Depends on you, I suppose.” The question of if she was going to vanish again was in his eyes, and she wasn’t certain if she had the answer. “I don’t have a specific target, though if that man in that corner keeps muttering those things about you, I might.”

The smile came quickly, and she had to force herself to hide it. Many goddesses would hate the idea of a male being so possessive, but she had always found it attractive in him. Perhaps it was a side effect of being unwanted for most of her very long life, but she loved it when he was like this. She needed it, in some way. Proof that someone in these worlds wanted her enough to want to lay claim to her. Enough to feel something when another showed her any form of attention.

The god of death was capable of cruelty, just as any of the beings her father had brought close had, but his was reasonable. Rogue had never harmed another without having a purpose to it. Not like her, and the trail of blood she had left just because she felt slighted or to prove her worth to a god who never cared. Perhaps her father’s death was a benefit to her.

Perhaps she didn’t have to kill him in revenge.

Perhaps she could finally stay.

“You killed him Rogue.” The words were soft, as even she knew that the mortals did not care much for talk of murder, and she didn’t want him to have the hassle of dealing with their law. “He was my father, and you killed him. I had to leave, or else…” Her gaze dropped, and she reached for her wine. “Or else I knew I might hurt you.”

His hand moved as well, settling over hers. “He killed Frosch. He was going to hurt you. I couldn’t let him do that.”

Reasons she fully knew, at least when she could think clearly, but there hadn’t been much of that in the moment. “I know, and I needed to go so that I could be sure that I would remember that. You know what happens when I get angry.” Looking up again, Minerva gave a wry smile, one that failed to reach her eyes. “I’m vengeance in one body. It was bound to be difficult.”

His grip tightened, gaze meeting hers evenly. But, while he was the far more even-tempered of the two, there was a promise of bloodshed in those eyes. And it drowned her, reminding her of home, and of the lives she had taken in her quest for vengeance. “Are you really willing to give up just because it’s difficult? The Minerva I know wouldn’t. Not if she wanted it badly enough.”

She loved him all the more in that instant.

He knew her. Better than anyone else in any of the worlds she walked through. And he was right. She wanted him, and giving up on him was difficult. Her nature was to be selfish, to take what she wanted.

So she would do just that.

Jerking her hand free, the goddess of revenge reached out to cradle the god of death’s face in her palms, before kissing him. She was his, and always had been. Just as he was hers.

And let hell rain down on any who dared to keep them apart.


End file.
